Impulse
by DarkSmile
Summary: Sunako Nakahara just moved to a big city. She promised her aunt she would stay out of dangerous situations but living in a apartment building of vampires isn't exactly safe. KyoxSun, Sorry I'm not good at summaries please try it anyway.
1. Chapter 1

IMPULSE

Sunako Nakahara had finally picked what she thought was a good seat after trying out a few other seats. She was one of the first on the train and there was only one other person in her cart since she came early. Besides she needed a good seat since she was going to be there for several hours.

Sitting down in the two seater that would offer her a great view of the landscape and privacy she dug into her jacket pocket and pulled out her Zune a gift from her aunt.

When the train started she watched the passing surroundings and thought about how difficult it was to convince her aunt to let her go. It had taken weeks and a promise that she would be safe and stay out of dangerous situations to be allowed to leave.

Sunako sighed thinking about all the things she had to do once she made it to her destination. She would have to find an apartment and quick since hotel bills added up. Buy furniture for said apartment. Find a part-time job even though she saved a lot of money it wouldn't last forever and buy new art supplies.

As Sunako was thinking all this she didn't notice she was being watched. A person had gotten on the train a few stops back and immediately noticed her. It's possible that she didn't notice she was being watched because where ever she goes people look at her but this person was different. They were watching her for an entirely different reason.

When they got to her stop Sunako got up carrying her black suitcase and with graceful steps in her black Doc Martens she exited the train. The watcher followed. Knowing she wasn't going to be able to do much today seeing as it was already pretty late she headed to a hotel where she already booked a room. And again the watcher followed.

After entering her hotel suit she called her aunt who was probably worried.

"Hello?"

"Hey Auntie it's Sunako just calling to tell you I-"

"Suanko?!!? I've been so worried did you make it there safely I knew it wasn't a good idea for a young lady like yourself to be in that big city all alone."

"I'm fine really and I'm not alone there's a lot of people here."

"-sigh- Okay just remember what you promised. You have to be careful there are dangerous people out there."

"Of course Auntie I remember I have to go now it's getting late. I'll talk to you soon."

With a sigh Sunako hung up and went to her suitcase to fish out her pajamas. Taking off her black Ramones t-shirt and her dark jean capris and replaced them with red and black striped pajama bottoms and a black tank top.

After dressing she put on her oversized headphones and grabbed one of her favorite horror novels.

At some point she figured she was sleepy since she noticed she read the same page three times without noticing previously and so she slept.

The next day after stopping in a hole in the wall café to get coffee and a chocolate muffin she went to a small realtor's office and together her and her realtor went apartment shopping.

"I have a lot of places that I want to take you to I'm sure I'll find the apartment for you."

"Great."

But again Sunako did not notice she was being followed by the same person. That had a plan for her.

Hours later the poor realtor looked near tears every apartment they went to something happened the first three times they chucked it up to coincidence but eventually that got old and they never found a suitable place. And they were back at his office.

Sunako and the realtor sighed in unison today had been a long day.

"Do you want to try again tomorrow?"

"Yeah, sure I can't stay in a hotel forever." She smirked slightly disappointed but not wanting to show it to the kind realtor.

"Okay. I'm sure we'll find something suitable tomorrow."

"Alright goodbye."

"Goodbye." Once she was outside of the small office Sunako let another sigh loose. And decided she had time to spare seeing as the art school didn't start for another week she had time to explore.

"Hi" Sunako turned and saw a girl who looked about her age. She was beautiful the kind of person you think of when you're talking about fairytales and princesses.

"Hello." Sunako responded surprised.

"You're looking for an apartment right?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Sunako was cautious just because she was pretty didn't mean she couldn't be crazy.

"I saw you coming out of the realtor's office."

"Oh." Well that made her feel a lot better.

"Well there's an empty apartment in my building that I just know you'll love."

"I don't know."

"Oh you should at least see it the rents cheap too."

Cheap rent was always good meaning she didn't have to work as much and could work on her art instead.

"Okay I'll see it."

"Great, I'm Noi Kasahara It's nice to meet you." She smiled and Sunako was sure some weird light surrounded her but ignored it.

"Sunako Nakahara."

As they walked Suanko learned Noi was going to school to be an actress. She didn't think she would have a problem with that if her looks and personality were any indication. People loved bubbly pretty people.

Eventually Noi stopped and Sunako turned to check out the building.

It was beautiful a grayish building that looked pretty old but was still in really good condition. About three floors it even had two round towers which caused it to resemble a castle.

Sunako resisted showing how impressed she was so she wouldn't disappoint Noi if she didn't end up going with this apartment.

"Ok let me show you the apartment." Sunako nodded and followed Noi in.

The interior didn't fall short of the exterior. Hardwood floors met a large staircase that she followed Noi up. On each floor there were only two doors opposite each other so she figured there were two apartments on each floor.

Finally after going up three flights of stairs Noi stopped in front of the door on the left. After looking at Sunako who nodded she opened the door and Sunako followed her in.

Sunako gasped and turned back towards Noi as is to ask if this was really the apartment she nodded and Sunako turned back around and started to look around.

It was large very large. When she first walked in there was an empty area with two closets opposite each other and a door near the wall of one of the closets. Across from the entrance to the apartment was a pair of large intimidating heavy doors that opened into a large room the largest in the apartment which was saying a lot. She figured it must have been the living room.

Inside the living room were three doors. One led you into the kitchen, another into the bedroom that was really big, and another into what she guessed was another bedroom that was smaller. All of the rooms had large windows, a chandelier, hardwood floors, and elegant crown molding. The bathroom was really spacious you entered through the empty room when you first come in and the master bedroom had a large claw foot tub with a shower and an elegant sink.

It seemed perfect except for one thing. It was disgusting it looked like it hadn't been used for a century. Dust bunnies the size of basketballs littered the rooms and mold and spiders covered the walls. She was surprised the place even had electrical wiring.

She looked at Noi again who was still rooted at the entrance.

"How much is the rent again?"

Noi laughed and Sunako had to smirk herself the rent **was** really cheap only three hundred a month plus another hundred for utilities she was saving a lot so she hoped it was worth it.

The next day Sunako had the realtor from before read the lease with her and make sure everything was right then she paid him. He didn't really want to accept saying she found the place on her own but she insisted besides she didn't really find the place on her own.

After signing Sunako got to work immediately. She went and bought cleaning supplies. A lot of cleaning supplies. Noi offered to help her at first Sunako said it was okay but after a bit of Noi pointed out the obvious she admitted that she did in fact need help. Noi wasn't going to be there until about three o'clock and right now it was 8 o'clock in the morning and Sunako knew she had to get to work.

Grabbing her Zune and speakers she played Sugarcult "Do It Alone". As she scrubbed the walls with bleach and other cleaners using a large broom. By one o'clock Sunako's arms were tired but she had finished scrubbing all so she was proud of hers work and decided to reward herself with food. But as she looked down at her clothes old jogging pants, dirty converse, and a ratty Clash t-shirt. She realized she didn't really want to go out like this and decided to order delivery.

After eating and calling her Aunt to tell her about the apartment purposefully leaving out the dust, spiders, and mold she went back to work. By now it was two o'clock she missed an hour but it was a deserved break.

This time starting off with Kings of Leon "Use Somebody" she started on the bathroom cleaning the tub and sink and washing the windows and mirrors. She didn't even notice it was three o'clock until Noi knocked on the door.

"Sunako. Sunako-chan it's me Noi ready to work and I brought friends." Sunako stood up and fixed the only thing she really could on her appearance her hair. After putting it into a neater ponytail and pausing her music she answered the door.

"Hey Noi come on in." That's when she noticed the 'friends' Noi brought. Her first thoughts were wow beautiful people really do group together.

Noi started her introductions first pointing to the dark haired one.

"This is Takenaga Oda my boyfriend."

"Hello Miss nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too."

Next she pointed to her red haired friend.

"This is Ranmaru Mori, I would stay away he's a bit of a play boy."

"Oh, Noi you wound me. Oh how great it is to grace the presence of someone as beautiful as you Miss Sunako."

"Thanks." I guess Sunako thought now thinking Noi's warning might not just be a joke.

Next up was the shorter blond.

"This is Yukinojo Toyama but we just call him Yuki."

"Nice to meet you."

"You too."

And last but not least Noi introduced the taller blond who was watching Sunako all this time skeptically.

"Hey." He held out his hand for her to shake. She did and his eyes widened and he immediately let go. Her eyes mimicked his, his hands were so cold.

"Noi. I thought you said she was on of us!" All the members' eyes immediately went to Noi who looked just as shocked as they did. Sunako definitely felt left out was she missing something "one of them" was this Freaks the movie or something.

"She is look at her she's beautiful and pale and and..." Noi trailed off realizing she might have made a big mistake.

"Yes, she does resemble us greatly Kyohei what makes you think she's not." Takenaga asked interested.

"Her hands are warm. Besides I'm sure if we were out of this apartment where you can only smell cleaning supplies you could smell her blood." Kyohei said angry.

"I didn't smell any." Noi defended herself.

"That could be because you feed recently so the urge was kicked back a notch besides you were outside you could of thought it was someone else's." Ranmaru spoke up realizing Kyohei could be right.

"There's only one way to tell." Takenaga said and all eyes were on Sunako.

Sunako who had just been listening during the conversation was replaying what they were talking about in confusion_. "One of us", "smell my blood", "warm hands"._ Then it hit her.

"You're vampires." She whispered her eyes widened and she looked on trying to hide her fear.

Even though she whispered it, it was evident they heard her seeing as their eyes widened also.

Realizing she knew their secret they thought quickly. All she heard was "I'm sorry." Before her world went black.

Waking in a haze with a throbbing pain in her head Sunako sat up a bit too fast in trying to identify her surroundings and grasped her head in an attempt to calm the spinning.

"Look she's up." She immediately turned in the direction of the sound.

"We've decided Sunako." Noi said with a soft smile. Huh Sunako thought decided what? what are they going to do to her?

"If you can keep our secret then we won't have to do anything." Noi spoke with a kind voice she was happy with the decision.

"Do what?" Sunako stupidly asked. Kyohei glared at her answered.

"We won't have to kill you." Sunako gasped and Kyohei stomped out of the room. Yuki smiled at Sunako before following Kyohei. Ranmaru took her hand and kissed it before following Yuki out also.

Sunako turned to look at the only remaining occupants of the room Noi and Takenaga.

"Come on Sunako I've got something to show you." Sunako went to climb off the object she had been laying on in an effort to follow Noi and Takenaga to where ever they were taking her.

Turning back she realized she had been laying on a dinner table and felt her stomach drop a bit when she was younger she had always wanted to met a vampire but as she grew already she learned they were only fiction meant to haunt you in your nightmares. She couldn't help but wish that was still true.

After exiting the room and following Takenaga and Noi she realized they were still in the apartment building she must have been in their apartment Noi had already told her a lot about Takenaga when they were going to see the apartment and she knew they lived together.

Finally she realized they were taking her to her apartment.

"Close your eyes." Noi said and placed her cold hands on Sunako's shoulders as she led her threw the door Takenaga opened for them.

"Okay, open them." When Suanko opened her eyes she gasped they had finished all the cleaning for her.

"You can paint whatever you'd like." Sunako turned around and hugged Noi who hugged her back but abruptly let go when she realized that she's a vampire and so she wasn't supposed to think Noi was kind and sweet and brave. _Even though Noi saved her life and cleaned her apartment until it practically sparkled she was supposed to hate her, right? For being different from what's accepted. For sucking peoples blood and killing innocent people. _

Noi looked hurt but quickly changed the subject.

"Oh I should tell you now we're all vegetarians?" Sunako tilted her head not understanding.

"We don't suck people's blood only animals." Noi said cheerfully. _Oh well that's better right_ Sunako thought _people eat animals and even kill them for fun so they're not that bad, right?_ After some inner debate Sunako decided.

"You know Noi it might take some getting used to but I think I'm going to like it here."

"Good, that's really good." Noi hugged Sunako almost crushing her which Takenaga noticed.

"Noi" Takenaga said. Noi getting the hint blushed.

"I'm sorry I guess it'll take some getting used to on both ends" Noi said laughing causing Sunako to join in a little and Takenaga to smile lightly.

"Okay so I guess I'll leave you to your home and to some thinking." Sunako nodded and closed the door after they left.

"Hmm" Sunako sighed "home" She looked around seeing bare everything and decided she'd have a home in four of the five days she had left before school started.

She looked at her watch and noticed it was pretty late so she turned and headed back to her hotel room for hopefully the last time. While she was leaving she didn't notice she was being watched by a different person this time. They closed their door after she was no longer in sight.

The next day Sunako was refreshed after a goodnights sleep and a shower she was ready to start the day. Changing into a plain white t-shirt under a fitted black leather jacket, dark skinny jeans and doc marten boots she was ready to leave after putting on her black choker and putting her hair into a ponytail.

After eating she started looking around for a furniture store after she bought all her needed items bed, desk, table, chairs, sofa, coffee tables, stools, breakfast table, bookshelves, dresser, decorative items, she asked for them all to be delivered around three o'clock the next day.

After that she went to get paint. She got a cream color for the bathroom since the tub's exterior was brown and she got some brown and cream items to emphasize it. She got a muted green for the kitchen since the cabinets were cherry wood she figured she'd pretty much run with the cherry wood them for everything like furniture and stuff.

A gray blue for the living room the sofa was chocolate brown as were the side chairs and the fireplace was a warm reddish color. The extra room was a red, yellow, greenish color, and orange, and one wall was striped with all four colors. The space in the entrance was a cream color that she thought was okay.

With help from Noi and Takenaga they finished all the painting quickly becoming relatively close in a short amount of time. After she showered again back at the hotel she ran into Kyohei on her way for dinner. First she kind of panicked then she thought_ hey this isn't my fault I shouldn't be ashamed or fearful, besides Noi said they were vegetarians so he can't hurt me. _

"Just because we're vegetarians doesn't mean we can't hurt you" Suanko gasped she didn't even see him move how was he behind her.

"I wanted to let you know I'm not okay with this decision. Noi just wants another girl around and Takenaga gives Noi whatever she wants. Ranmaru's a playboy so of course he wants you here and Yuki is too nice to not allow you to leave. I think it's stupid to allow our fate to be controlled by someone weak human we can't trust. " Kyohei told her whispering so only she could hear.

She gasped. To bystanders it looked as if they were in a relationship and having a passionate conversation.

"Look I didn't ask for this and I would appreciate if you would remember that. You think I'm untrustworthy I understand that seeing as we just met a day ago, but I'm not out to tell your little (actually it's not so little it's rather big) secret so you can calm down." Sunako said in return their eyes burning with fire. Or to a bystander passion.

"I – "Kyohei was cut off because Sunako's phone rang. She looked at the caller id and her yes widened.

"Hello. Auntie." Sunako sighed silently.

"Sunako I've been worried sick about you. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Auntie trust me I just for got I've been busy. That reminds me you already sent my stuff right?"

"Yeah I sent it. It should be there tomorrow actually."

"Oh great thanks Auntie."

"You don't have to thank me just remember your promise alright?"

"The promise … of course well I gotta go Auntie talk to you later." Sunako hung up abruptly. _The promise. I'm sorry Auntie I think I might have broken our promise living in a house full of vampires isn't exactly safe. Especially if one of them isn't exactly fond of you. _

"Well I'm gonna eat goodbye I guess." Sunako said to Kyohei who was listening in on her conversation but she didn't know that. He just glared in return.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Song:**Yiruma – River Flows In You **

**(that's the song Kyohei is playing on the piano)**

Sunako sighed landing on her couch with a flop. She was too tired to even move. Three weeks had passed since she moved and in between school, work; she now worked at a borders like store that just wasn't as well known, and finally getting everything unpacked she needed some time to relax.

Grabbing a book from her bookshelf and sitting in the chair closest to the window she started to read when a beautiful melody flowed into her room.

It was Kyohei he was playing the piano by now Sunako used to it. It started around the third day she was here and she was actually surprised it was him.

Sunako asked Noi who it was and she smiled and said "Kyohei". Sunako thought it was weird that someone so mean can play so beautifully. Whenever they see each other he glares and continues to wherever he was going it's so awkward.

He stopped, that's weird I kind of want to go over there and see if something's wrong. He's really mean though and who wants to check on someone who'll just glare at you and kick you out.

Sunako waited a few more minutes before she decided to see if there was in fact something wrong. Gathering her courage when she was at his door she brought her fist up to knock on the door but to her surprise the door opened.

"Why are you looking so shocked, I'm a vampire of course I knew you were there?"

"Oh right"

"Anyway what do you want?" Kyohei asked with an annoyed look on his face.

"I was just wondering if you were okay, I heard you stop playing." She nudged her head towards the large black grand piano in the middle of his living room. Like her he kept his large living room doors open.

His face softened a bit. "Yeah well I'm fine."

"Umm okay then I'll just go….oh by the way that's a beautiful piano" Sunako said before she turned to head back to her apartment.

"….. yeah it is" Kyohei glanced into his apartment with a sigh he turned to Sunako who was only a few foot from her own apartment and said.

"You can come in …. if you want." Sunako turned around not sure if she heard correctly, at his glare she figured she should just go in.

She walked in and looked around it was similar to her apartment except the extra room she had in her apartment wasn't in his she guessed he must of torn down the walls. Covering his walls were bookshelves. There were books, albums, and piano sheet folders. She looked on in amazement.

And I thought I had a large collection of books and music. She turned around with a smile on her face to compliment him, only he wasn't there he was already back sitting on his piano bench.

She shrugged he was a vampire by now she could only expect it. She walked around his apartment her fingers grazing the books lightly. She stopped at a particularly old book it wasn't all that interesting looking black with fading gold thread. It wasn't eye catching it had a blank cover and bind but for some reason it really popped to her.

Looking back at Kyohei who was still sitting on the piano bench his fingers levitating over the keys not yet ready to pounce she shrugged and opened the book.

She didn't know when exactly but somewhere during the time she was reading Kyohei had started to play again and she hadn't seemed to notice the passing time. That was until her stomach growled …loudly.

Kyohei stopped and glanced at her. It seemed her body was still very much aware of time and it was telling her she hadn't eaten recently. She fought down any urges to blush and almost timidly peeked at Kyohei from behind her book.

There was a flash of something in his eyes before it was quickly gone and he told her to leave and go eat. She complied putting the book down where she had been previously sitting and exiting his apartment. When she entered her apartment she noticed Kyohei had started to play again and smiled at least she kind of got what she wanted.

The next day after attending school Sunako decided she needed some new art supplies. She had, had a burst of inspiration and wanted to use it.

She decided to go to Frou Frou Art Shop a really good art store from what her classmates at the art school told her but kind of expensive. Sunako shrugged thinking it would be worth it in the end while placing her oversized headphones on her head.

She glanced around picking up items as she went. She knew she would need more paint and paintbrushes and maybe some canvases if she could afford them.

As she was thinking all of this she didn't notice she was being watched again but by a different person this time.

She was comparing two different canvases when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and saw a guy who looked familiar, but she couldn't hear a word he said because of her headphones. Pulling them down so that they rested around her neck.

-

As it pours  
And she fights for her life  
As she goes in a store  
With a thought she has caught  
By a thread  
She pays for the bread  
And She goes...  
Nobody knows

Sunako reached into her pocket to silence 'Her Morning Elegance' and gave him a curious look.

"Hi I'm Takuma Narashi." Seeing that she didn't suddenly have a look of realization he continued.

"I'm in the same class as you; I sit in front of you." She nodded.

"Yeah, I remember you; you're working on a painting of a lady in a chair melting its cool."

"Thanks." He smiled. A moment passed and Sunako started to wonder why he came over so she decided to ask, kind of.

"So…" As Sunako trailed of he realized she wanted him to get to the point.

"Oh you're probably wondering why I came over here" Sunako nodded slightly "well I work here." he gestured towards his 'Frou Frou Art Shop' apron and Sunako nodded wondering why she didn't notice it before.

"And I was wondering if you might want to have a coffee with me." Sunako glanced at her watch it was only 5:20 something and she thought it would be good to be out of her apartment building since Yuki hadn't fed recently and it might be kind of torturous for him.

"Sure, why not." He smiled brightly.

"Ok. Let's get these things paid for so we can go." She nodded and followed him towards the cash register.

"But don't you have to stay here you know because of your job."

"Oh no, Miki can handle it I'm always covering for her so she's okay with it." He gestured towards a girl with pink, green, and purple hair in the back of the store arranging merchandise.

Sunako hadn't even noticed her maybe it wasn't a good idea to listen to music when she was shopping.

After she paid for her items and Takuma hung up his apron they headed towards a café Takuma leading the way slightly.

After a couple of hours of talking and walking (they had decided to walk through the city a bit) Sunako decided it was time for her to head back.

"I think it's about time for me to head back."

"Umm, ok I had a nice time."

"Yeah, me too" Sunako smiled a bit before heading home, home she thought I don't think I've ever thought of it as home until now. She had been calling it 'the apartment' since she moved there like it was some weird science experiment gone wrong.

She smiled slightly as she walked gracefully to home, putting her headphones in their rightful place even though she deemed it kind of unsafe.

I talk to you as to a friend  
I hope that's what you've come to be  
It feels as though we've made amends  
Like we found a way eventually

She made it all the 'home' and had even started a new painting before she realized something was wrong. The only music she was hearing was the sounds of the city. She got up and went to open her door before rethinking it. She figured he probably had enough of her and she didn't want to push it.

But, for whatever reason she was heading towards his door, her logical side hadn't been able to come up with a decent excuse so she just went with something might be wrong.

Again she went to knock on the door and he opened it before her knuckles could even skim the hardwood.

He grunted and turned around heading towards his piano leaving the door open. She figured that was his way of inviting her in so she followed. Both of them falling into their usual spots. Sunako found it odd that she could think it was their usual spots when this was only her second time being there.

She smiled slightly as she returned to her book it was about a man's spiral into insanity and if he was really insane or if it was all just a conspiracy to deem him unfit to inherit his wealthy aunt's property. She was enjoying it.

Kyohei noticed her smile but didn't comment on it and continued to play.

The next day Sunako had to work she sighed miserably usually she was happy to go to work the place had a cool vibe kind of creepy sort of vintage tons of art everywhere and a mix of a ton of other things. Today however she was not happy to be going to work as somehow between her Monday, Wednesday, Thursday work schedule an incredibly rude businessman had stumbled upon her place and wouldn't leave to go to one of the thousands of Starbucks out there.

"I'm s-sorry s-s-sir we don't serve that here." Kimiko a shy and well mannered employee of this hole in the wall was practically begging for someone anyone to help her with this customer who wouldn't listen.

Sunako sighed and decided this would be her good deed for the day. She went and stood beside Kimiko and asked.

"I'm sorry sir, what seems to be the problem here?" The businessman was determined to intimidate and scare to get what he wanted.

"Are you the manager of this" he gestured his hand about "this _store_?" saying store as if it actually meant roach house.

"No I'm not but I'm sure we can solve this without having my manager present." Sunako said straining it was difficult to be polite to this man.

"I want to speak to your manger."

"Ok, I understand that but my manager is busy right now so maybe if you can explain what the issue seems to be maybe we can solve this." Sunako smiled slightly at Kimiko who was looking at her like she was her guardian angel.

"Well this _employee_" she was sure employee actually meant idiot to him "can't seem to bring me my simple order." He glared at Kimiko who shrunk back slightly.

"Ok well this seems easy enough to handle what was your order" She was sure his order wasn't as 'simple' as he claimed it to be but she would humor him for the moment.

He gave her a lecherous grin before saying "I would like a Iced venti 6 shot 2/3 half-caf 2 1/2 pump sugar-free cinnamon dolce, 2 1/2 pump sugar-free vanilla, 1 pump sugar-free gingerbread, splash of 1% milk half 2% and nonfat 2 splenda 3 honey packets stirred in with the espresso first to melt light ice, light whip, with cinnamon dolce and nutmeg sprinkles iced coffee."

Sunako blinked once then she smiled.

"Well then I am sorry to say we don't serve that here but" she gestured towards the handwritten menu hanging behind here "you're welcome to order anything on our menu."

He growled and muttered some stuff that Sunako would never repeat and stormed out. Sunako smirked then turned to Kimiko who had a large smile on her face. Kimiko hugged Sunako clearly traumatized from being yelled at by that rude customer.

'**Clap, clap, clap'** Sunako turned around at the sound and there was Takuma Narashi. He smiled at her.

"That was great, really brilliant."

"Thanks. Did you want to order something?"

"I already did." He gestured towards a table in a corner with what she assumed were his things on it.

Several hours later and Sunako could finally leave. After saying goodbye to her fellow employees she left with a sigh.

"Why the sigh?" Sunako jumped slightly but quickly regained her composure.

"Takuma, I thought you left already."

"Yeah, I waited for you I wanted to walk you home." Takuma smiled while Sunako was a bit weirded out they had only talked that one time.

"Umm, okay but you don't have to." As they walked they chatted and ended up talking about a book that Sunako had that Takuma really wanted to read.

"Well I could lend it to you." Sunako figured it wasn't a big deal.

"That would be great, thank you."

"Yeah sure no problem."

As they reached Sunako's building Sunako let Takuma in unthinkingly.

Sunako handed Takuma the book after five minutes of searching or at least she tried to if he hadn't been looking around her apartment she was slightly annoyed by that but then she realized she had done the same thing when she entered Kyohei's apartment.

"Well here's the book." She handed it to Takuma she was tired now and really just wanted to relax.

"Ok thanks I guess I'll see you soon." She nodded and went to open the door for him she wasn't expecting Yuki to be at the door just standing there kind of creepy.

"Umm hi Yuki was there something you wanted." Yuki smiled a bit and nodded.

"I umm wanted to talk to you can I come in?" Sunako nodded and when he didn't just come in she said.

"You can come in." Yuki grinned entered and she wasn't quite sure what happened for a moment but he pounced and he was on Takuma.

For a moment she just stared then she screamed and screamed again. She was pretty sure that was when Kyohei came in and then there was Takenaga and Noi.

Kyohei pulled Yuki off of Takuma and that was when she saw Takuma a bloody mess on the floor he was still bleeding profusely and Yuki was licking his lips his face covered in blood.

She stood in shock at what she just saw she knew they were vampires but this was a bit much. She didn't really understand what was happening next but Kyohei bit his wrist and held it over Takuma's mouth. They both stopped bleeding soon after, and then Kyohei grabbed Takuma head and held his hand over Takuma forehead staring into his eyes until Takuma went completely limp.

"It's okay Sunako he's just wiping his memory." Sunako turned towards Noi the person who spoke to her and nodded still in shock.

Takanega sighed very loudly and spoke to the room, "You know what this means."

Noi nodded and Kyohei sighed and Yuki said, "Auriellos"

Sunako was even more confused but she didn't have much time to think on it because she was soon blacking out again. '_Great'_ she thought with a groan.

---------------------------------------------

Note- I barely reread this so I'm not surprised if it sucks or doesn't make sense I'll try to update sooner next time.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sunako finally woke thinking '_I am not getting used to that_.' This time when she looked around she was not on a dinner table which comforted her a bit until she looked around and realized she hadn't a clue where she was.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and almost jumped into the defense stance she was taught from her self defense instructor. The class was just one of the things her aunt made her do before she ok-ed her leaving.

She glanced up to meet Kyohei's eyes; he gave her a 'calm down' look. She sighed glancing around. It looked like it was a cabin of some sorts she didn't have much time to think on it because the others were returning.

"Well I've decided", a woman Sunako didn't know but could tell was a vampire said. The woman turned her gaze on Kyohei and locked them there.

"Kyohei will take her on."

"No."

"No, you don't have much choice in this or did you forget you broke a rule." The woman seemed to be enjoying this.

"Kimuno."

"Kyohei, you don't seem to get it either you take her on or you kill her." She turned her gaze to Sunako this time and smirked. Kyohei only glared at Kimuno.

"So do you want to do it or should-"Kimuno was abruptly interrupted.

"I'll take her in." Kimuno looked shocked. If Sunako didn't still fear for her life she would have enjoyed the moment.

"What?"

"I said I'll take her in as mine."

Sunako looked around noticing Kimuno wasn't the only shocked one in the room Noi, Takenaga, Ranmaru, and Yuki were also surprised.

"Fine." Kimuno glared upset with the turn of events. "But I'm going to be here to witness the entire ritual."

"Prepare yourself." Sunako looked at Kyohei this wasn't the first time she felt like the only one in the room that was missing something important and right now she knew it was a big something.

"I'm sorry." Kyohei whispered before biting her on the neck. It wasn't anything magical like in the movies or books and it wasn't painful. She just felt numb really, really numb. Then she felt as if chilled liquid was running through her body. After a few minutes it was over and Kyohei lifted his head from her neck.

Sunako looked around the room avoiding Kyohei's eyes. Kimuno looked utterly betrayed as she left the cabin with a dramatic flourish. Kyohei left soon after.

After Takenaga, Ranmaru, and Yuki gave her encouraging looks and smiles they also left. Noi was the only one in the cabin besides her.

Noi smiled at Sunako and hugged her.

"It's fine you're safe. You're not a vampire." Sunako let out a breath she didn't realize that was what had her so nervous.

"What Kyohei just did is called a blood bonding it's a process in which he makes you his conduit. A conduit is a human who is bonded to a vampire this bond prevents you from telling our secret. This is why Kimuno demanded Kyohei do it."

_Ok that explained some things but why was she so mad and how would this bond affect me? _

"Ok, you still have questions I wish Kyohei was here to explain them but I understand why he isn't." Noi sighed. "Ok you probably want to know why Kimuno was so upset, well there's something you need to understand. Kyohei is a very wanted vampire you've seen humans reactions to him but it's even greater with vampires many have begged and pleaded and even tried to force Kyohei into bonding with them and all these years he's refused them all even if it meant death."

"So she was jealous?" Sunako was a little annoyed now she couldn't believe someone would kill her basically out of jealousy.

"Well yeah, but for good reason Kyohei has never looked at anyone like he looks at you." Sunako almost interrupted to disagree but decided against it this was more important. "Anyway as a conduit there is some down sides" _I knew it_ "You'll feel an intense need to always be around Kyohei and you'll feel upset when you're not around him."

Sunako deadpan was her only reaction.

"But there are some good things you'll feel an increase in stamina and when Kyohei is around you'll feel happier."

Sunako's deadpan was her response.

"Sunako?" Noi was starting to get worried she had prepared herself for temper tantrums and rapid mood swings not this Suna'Robot.

"I'm ok Noi; I guess it's not the worse thing that could ever happen." Sunako wasn't sure she really believed this but she was trying.

"Ok well I'll stay with you tonight."

"Actually Noi I would prefer if I had a little time to think."

"Oh, yeah … ok. Well Sunako I'll be there for whatever you need."

"Thanks Noi you're a good friend." Noi smiled at this and left soon after.

As Sunako laid on the bed she found in a room in the cabin she thought about all that had happened and how her aunt might have been right.

"Sunako, I just wanted to say I'm sorry and you'll be okay I just won't be seeing you for a while."

Sunako sat up on the bed in an attempt to talk with Kyohei but he was gone.

Three weeks later Sunako was okay. She was totally and completely okay. She hadn't seen Kyohei since the day he said he would give her some space and now she saw that was a really good thing. The first week was hell all she could think about was Kyohei. How much she wanted to see Kyohei and how she would possibly survive without seeing him.

The second week was torture she was constantly depressed and her art was failing because of it. But now she was fine she had just thrown out all the sketches and paintings she had made of Kyohei and replaced all the used supplies.

It was when she returned home from a tiring day or work that she saw him.

"Kyohei."

I'm sorry I was trying to stretch it and I probably could have in fact I might even redo this chapter but it's been so long so I want to just get this out there again barely edited and I haven't really answered everything so I'll figure some things out.


End file.
